The Lost One
by EriksPhan
Summary: Sakura is rich, but when her father suddenly dies leaving her alone she moves in with someone unexpected
1. Default Chapter

Note: I don't own Card captor Sakura, I just like using their characters and stuff. I wish I did!  
  
In this story Sakura doesn't have powers nor has she ever heard of the clow. Also she attends boarding school.  
  
I hope you enjoy  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Sakura Avalon was a very wealthy girl. Her father was very wealthy, her friends were very wealthy, and her father's friends were wealthy. She had an easy life full of luxuries and extravagances; she was the only child of Ayden Avalon the heir of a huge amount of money and owned a series of Diamond mines.  
  
Although, because she was so rich many people thought that she must be a snob and a spoilt brat. She barley ever spoke to anyone and never looked people in the eye when on a rare occasion she spoke. However, it was not because she was a snob, she was just immensely shy. Naturally quiet and preferred to keep to herself and avoid confrontation. She had no reason to be shy, though with deep searching Emerald eyes, light brown hair and a pleasing figure her looks were perfect. She was just lonely; with no-one wanting to be her friend for friendships sake they were only interested in her money. The only person she really depended on was her dear father. He was her best friend, the one that her could depend on and trust with all of her heart.  
  
Sakura woke up from a horrible nightmare, it had lasted the whole night and though she was asleep the whole time, she woke up feeling tired and sick. She couldn't really remember this dream, but she felt a certain emptiness deep within her soul and a sadness in her heart. Sakura looked across at her clock 7:45 am. She would have to hurry breakfast and inspection was to be at 8:00 am sharp. She looked across to her roommate Madison who was already dressed and prepared for the morning.  
  
"Good Morning" She smiled  
  
"Morning" Sakura grumbled  
  
"Did you have a good sleep?" Madison asked  
  
"Actually no, I had a nightmare, it was horrible" Sakura shivered  
  
"That's too bad" Madison replied  
  
The rest of the morning was hastily spent cleaning and tidying ready for the school day. When it came to inspection time Sakura once again failed, but because of her wealth she wasn't disciplined properly, the school thought she would complain to her father and remove her from the school.  
  
When Sakura went to breakfast, she felt even emptier. She sat down at her table. By herself as usual when a voice over the loud speaker said  
  
"Sakura Avalon please report to the front office immediately Thank-You"  
  
Everybody in the room turned to look at Sakura who went immediately red. She got up off of her table and almost ran to the front office. When she got to the office she was told to sit down and wait for the principal to speak to her. She sensed that something was wrong. The office lady kept on looking at her and even brought her Milk and Cookies for her to nibble on while she waited. The principal Mrs Winters opened the door after about 10 minutes of waiting.  
  
"Ah Miss Avalon please come in" She said sadly  
  
Sakura stood up and headed into the office. She had always liked this office, with its warm inviting colours and comfortable chairs a warm and merry fire was alight in the corner.  
  
"Please Sakura sit down" Mrs Winters said and pointed to a comfortable chair in front of her huge desk.  
  
Sakura sat down and looked down at her hands.  
  
"Sakura, I am afraid I have some bad news for you, and I am regretful that I have to give this information to you but" Mrs Winters sighed and rubbed her head but continued.  
  
"Sakura I am afraid that you father passed away last night, apparently he had a brain tumour that was very aggressive and he didn't have very long to live. Sakura I am so sorry for this" She finished and looked at Sakura  
  
Sakura was in deep shock. She was just looking at her hands and she felt that she couldn't breathe. Tears rolled down her face and she couldn't bring herself to wipe them away. Mrs Winters looked at her sadly but unfortunately had to continue.  
  
"In you fathers will it stated that you are to go live with you fathers best friend who lives in England, i'm sorry but you will have to leave tonight". She finished  
  
Well what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it and I will be writing more chapters soon ( please review and tell me what you think  
  
Cheers, Minga ( 


	2. England

HEY EVERYBODY thanks to all those people who reviewed my last chapter! * * * * * Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor Sakura!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
Chapter 2:  
  
Sakura fell on her bed in tears. Her father was dead; the only important person in her young life was dead. He had always been healthy in her eyes, a naturally athletic man he had never been sick or even had a cold when she was growing up. Cancer, she had never known that he was that sick, he never told her.  
  
Sakura now felt rage against her father, he knew how important he was to her and he never even bothered to tell her. Now he was gone and she never got to say goodbye to him, to hear his last words to tell him how much she loved him. She was now supposed to fly to England, to live with a man she had never met and she was meant to be calm. She was anything but calm with this situation.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when a person touched her shoulder. It was Madison.  
  
"Sakura, I'm so sorry about you father" she sincerely said  
  
Sakura made no answer, but shook her head.  
  
"Mrs. Winters sent me here to help you pack for your journey" she continued  
  
The rest of the morning was spent packing Sakura's things to be ready for the flight. Sakura was now the heir to all of her father's money; she was incredibly rich but had no proper use of the money she had inherited. She left the school with a deep sorrow in her and boarded the flight to England in similar emotions. The flight took 15 hours (actually I have no idea how long it takes so please tell me if you know ( ). She got off of the plane to be met by the most handsome boy she had ever seen. He was tall about 6'6 with dark brown hair, deep brown beautiful eyes which Sakura could get lost in. He was fit too with strong broad shoulders and muscled arms. He dressed casually with a shirt and pants. For a man of only 18 he looked incredibly mature.  
  
"Hello I'm Li" He said "You must be Sakura, nice to meet you" he continued and shook her hand  
  
"Thank-you Li, yes I am Sakura Avalon but I have no idea who you are" she questioned  
  
Li laughed at her bluntness. Sakura felt her heart melt at his gorgeous smile.  
  
"I'm Li Sayoran, the son of Samuel Sayoran. The man you are to be living with for a while" he answered calmly "And I am so sorry for your loss, from what my father tells me he was a great man" he continued  
  
Sakura looked into his eyes and saw real sincerity and smiled back at him. He picked her bags up and asked her to follow him. They walked for about 10 minutes until they came to a black stretch limousine. They hopped in and began their journey to Sakura's new home.  
  
"Its really quite a beautiful place, the Sayoran Manor" Li was explaining "and in your room if you get up early enough you will be able to see the sun rise onto the lake outside, its really a spectacular sight" he said  
  
Sakura just watched the scenery as the car was passing tree after tree. We must be deep into the country, she thought after 1 hour of driving. As she was thinking she didn't notice Li's eyes steadily fixed on her, he couldn't look away he was mesmerized. He began a conversation.  
  
"Do you know much about my father" He asked  
  
Sakura shook her head "No, actually I know nothing, I had never heard of this man until yesterday."  
  
"Oh, well all I know is that my father and your father were once great friends. They were I believe until your father passed. All I know is that your father constantly talked about you" He replied  
  
Sakura blushed and nodded "I was incredibly close to my father, when he died I was devastated" Sakura felt tears in her eyes and wiped them away.  
  
That was the end of that conversation. Sakura rested against an arm rest. She felt her eyes close and fell into a deep sleep. She had not slept since yesterday. While she was asleep she had another dream. It was a happy dream, one that once again could not be explained. A voice woke her from he slumber. It was Li.  
  
"We are almost there" he smiled  
  
"I am sorry to have fallen asleep, I was so tired. How long was I asleep for?" she asked  
  
"About two hours" Li answered laughing  
  
Sakura was surprised that she had slept so long and apologized again. They were silent until they were approaching the house. Li pointed out of the window. Sakura looked where he was pointing. It was a large house, larger than her one back in America where she once lived. It was made out of stone and had a cold appearance to it. Sakura shuddered. When they reached the house they were met by an older man Sakura guessed was a butler by his appearance.  
  
"Welcome home Master Li" He said and bowed to him "Welcome Miss Sakura" he looked at her and once again bowed. "Master Sayoran, was anticipating that you would be late he is in his study and wants to see you as soon as possible" He told them  
  
Sakura and Li immediately headed towards the house. Sakura was following Li closely she trusted him and didn't like unfamiliar environments. She was lead into a warm house with merry fires and a happy atmosphere yet Sakura still felt cold. Li lead her to a dark door and knocked twice then opened it and they both entered.  
  
And so began her life at Sayoran Manor............................  
  
Thanks For Reading (  
  
Ta, Minga........ . 


	3. The Room

Hey people!!!!!! This is my third chapter hope you enjoy it heaps. Please review I would like to hear your comments!!!!! * Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters  
  
** Also I have changed the name of master Sayoran to master Samuel because people got confused!  
  
***  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
ChApTeR three:  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Sakura and Li walked into Master Samuel's office, this office was different to the Principals office back at her boarding school. No bright colours, no comfortable chairs. Li walked Sakura in and sat her down on a large brown lounge, then sat next to her.  
  
Master Samuel turned on a light in his dark room, and stood up from where he was sitting and paced the room. He was a tall man 6'3 maybe. He was at least 50 years old, with grey hair that was balding at the top. They were silent for at least ten minutes until Li, spoke to his father.  
  
"Father, this is Sakura Avalon" he spoke to him and then looked at her "Sakura this is Master Samuel Sayoran"  
  
Sakura stood up to address him. She politely curtseyed to him and said  
  
"Hello, Master Samuel I am so grateful for the opportunity to stay at your lovely manor and that I hope that I will always be welcome here."  
  
Master Samuel diminished this with a wave of his hand. The meeting went on like this for 20 minutes before Master Samuel ordered Li, to take her to her room and then slammed the doors after them.  
  
Li seemed embarrassed at his fathers display and led her up a large staircase. He showed her a room. He smiled at her. Then shyly said  
  
"Well I have to cover your eyes; I want this room to be a surprise"  
  
Sakura nodded and felt a pair of warm hands go softly over her eyes, then a door opened, Sakura was led into a bright room. "Don't open your eyes" Li whispered into her ear as he took his hands off of her eyes.  
  
While she was waiting Li was quietly preparing some things in her room. Finally enough he asked her to open her eyes. When she did Sakura was stuck for words (although sakura never had many words to speak).  
  
It was beautiful. They were in the sitting room now. It had deep blue walls lined with ivory paint. All of the furniture in the room was ivory and white satin and silk. Li then grabbed her hands and took her into the bedroom. Again it was in the Blue walls. With a satin quilt set and pillows a big comfortable bed was in the middle of it. On the side was an Ivory painted dressing table. Behind another door were a bathroom and a spa. But Sakura didn't explore that yet she would wait until Li had gone.  
  
She sat down on the bed and felt tears in her eyes. Li was immediately beside her.  
  
"Its not that I don't love this room, it's so beautiful I really do love it, its just you have been so kind to me" she sobbed  
  
"Your father was a great friend of my father, you are always welcome in this house as long as we are here" Li said and held her hands  
  
Sakura smiled and lay back on the bed. Soon she fell asleep, or so Li had thought. He sighed and kissed her hand and left the room  
  
Sakura felt happy when she woke up. She had a reasonable sleep and had suspected to only be asleep for a few hours as it was still light. She walked into her other room and looked at her watch. It was 6:30 am. Sakura panicked and hurried to shower and dress desperately afraid that her new family would be angry. She chose a light pink satin top with a denim mini skirt as it was going to be a hot day. She ran downstairs and found only one person at the table.  
  
Thanks for reading everybody sorry for the lack of writing ive been heaps busy with school yr 11 and stuff  
  
Love  
  
Minga  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	4. Understandings

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_******** *************************************************************  
  
*-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__  
  
Sorry about my lack of writing I had a major writers block!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ChApTeR fOuR  
  
Sakura smiled at Li and sat down at the table. She sniffed the sweet aromas of what was on the table before her. Fresh bacon, eggs, muffins and everything a decent breakfast is made of. She quickly grabbed something and sat silently. She didn't know what to say, Li had been incredibly kind to her since she came here and she had actually began to like him sort of anyway.  
  
"Did you have a good sleep?" Li asked  
  
"Yes, I did thank-you I feel so embarrassed for sleeping so long" She replied  
  
"It's perfectly okay" He said "I was wondering today would you like to explore the grounds with me only if you want to though?" he quickly asked  
  
Sakura blushed but quickly explained that she would love to they arranged for a quick tour of the place and then a swim later on in the day in the indoor pool. Sakura went upstairs to change and get ready. They left the house at about 10:30 am and planned to be back at around 1 pm. Li was surprised that he was being so kind to this girl, he was usually a mean child spoilt with the riches of life but this woman changed him. He found himself being nice and considerate to this girl.  
  
Sakura was in turn surprised at how forthcoming she was, usually a shy girl she felt comfortable around him and never stuttered or avoided conversation. Li took her to a beautiful river than ran on the grounds just a half an hour walk away from the house. The scene was slightly romantic and to Sakura it seemed more like a date but Li was completely oblivious to the scene that he had created.  
  
On the walk back to the house Li suddenly felt the need to question her, questions he had first thought of came out completely differently to what he had planned. In fact even Sakura didn't expect them.  
  
"Sakura I have been meaning to ask you, do you have anyone that you need to call or write to friends, teachers boyfriends" He asked  
  
Sakura smiled and replied "No, I rang Madison my best friend and we are going to catch up, she lives near here I think. Plus I would never want to write to teachers and I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
Li was ecstatic and smiled at her. On the walk back they continued to chat mainly about England and the weather etc. When they got back to the house Sakura ran upstairs to get changed. But when she got up to her room she found an elderly man going through her draws of clothes. Sakura was shocked and immediately questioned him.  
  
"Excuse me but what the hell do you think your doing? "She asked the man  
  
The man bowed deeply and said "Good Afternoon my name is Jackson and I am your butler I was making sure that all your things were in order" and he walked out.  
  
Sakura changed into a pink and white bikini and shorts and ran downstairs to meet Li at the pool. She was confused with the man and wondered what he was really doing; he sure as hell wasn't checking things. When she reached the pool Li was already in the water swimming around. She laughed and dived in and swam to him.  
  
"Li, there was some man in my room before, he was going through my draws and when I asked him what he was doing he made some excuse and ran out" She explained  
  
"Who was this man? Sakura who was it? was his name Jackson?" He asked  
  
Sakura nodded confused.  
  
Li swore and cursed and punched his hands into the water. Which made Sakura even more confused and troubled she waited patiently while Li threw his tantrum.  
  
"Jackson is my father's right hand man" He said "My father isn't the best man in the world he is bitter and cold most of the time. I thought that when you arrived he would change and see a better light. But he can't of if he is getting Jack to check on you"  
  
"Why would he need to do that I'm not bad I don't understand" Sakura burst into tears and swam to the edge of the pool.  
  
"He does it to everyone" Li said with emotion and swam towards Sakura hugging her tightly "he needs to show his power and that he is in control. My father used to be different; he used to be a good man and always took time to make sure that we have fun. But when my mother died and Jackson came he changed now it's like I don't exist". Li exclaimed angrily.  
  
Sakura looked at Li and saw how upset he was getting, and tried to change the subject and asked him about school. It didn't work Li just ignored her and got out of the pool.  
  
"Where are you going" She asked  
  
"I have to go see my father" He mumbled and left Sakura Sakura got out straight away and went up to her rooms. She fell onto her bed and thought about what Li had said. Jackson was a man she definitely couldn't trust not as far as she could possibly throw him. She was thinking for about 10 minutes before someone knocked on her door.  
  
She got up and screamed "Come in" and wrapped her towel tightly around her body. She sighed loudly in relief when she saw that it was Li.  
  
He smiled at her and gave her a key. He said that he couldn't stay long and to lock her door at night and whenever she left the room.  
  
"I spoke to my father" he said "He claimed that he knew nothing about it and that Jackson does his own thing sometimes, but that for now he has to go out for the night on business" Sakura nodded and took it  
  
But Li didn't go on business he saw this when he was at dinner. What is he doing here she thought angrily things were starting to be very odd. When she sat down she found a note on her chair it read  
  
"Sakura, Yes i'm not on business. I thought I was Jackson went instead I obviously can't tell you everything now but meet me on the bridge at eleven pm tonight you will be told everything I promise.  
  
Always Li Sayoran  
  
Sakura crumpled up the note and blushed. The bridge that was so romantic, Li showed her the bridge today, it was a huge wooden thing which stood above the river, and she would have to leave at about 10:00 to be there on time. Dinner went well; Master Samuel asked Sakura how she liked the place. Sakura told him that she loved it and planned to stay as long as she as welcome.  
  
At 9:30 Sakura made her excuses and went to bed saying that she had a headache after a big day exploring. She winked at Li and climbed upstairs to her room. Once she was there she put a turtle neck on and jeans and packed a bag with a torch a map her mobile phone and her keys. She locked her door and climbed out the window. She made her way to the bridge and when she got there she found Li pacing the spot.  
  
"Hello" she whispered  
  
"Hello Sakura thank-you for coming I need to tell you something important and you need to be patient with me this is a big deal" He replied also whispering  
  
Sakura nodded and ran to him waiting for his explanation something was going on and Sakura sensed it was bad.  
  
Thanks for Reading I know that this one is still short but i'm trying!!!!  
  
MiNgA xOxOxOxOxOxO 


	5. Long lost love

*_*_*_*_I don't own Card captor Sakura and i'm sure I never will blah blah blah blah etc*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Sakura ran over to Li and stopped close to him. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight and warm embrace. Sakura was surprised but didn't resist. They hugged for ten minutes before Li pulled back. He smiled at her and brushed some hair out of her eyes.  
  
"My mother and my father were an odd couple" he sighed and sat down  
  
Sakura sat down next to him and listened intently.  
  
"No-one could work out why they were together, she was like an angel and lets just say my father wasn't the nicest man on earth at times" He whispered  
  
"But they were happy, things worked out and when my mother had me and my brother Stuart they were overjoyed" He said  
  
Sakura sat and thought. There had been no mention of a brother in the household no pictures or nothing Sakura was wondering where he was when Li continued.  
  
"My brother died ten years ago in a car accident. My father was driving the car that crashed that was the end of everything; my mother was devastated and ended up leaving my father two years later my mother disappeared no body had any idea of where she went, I miss her" he said quietly  
  
Sakura felt her heart sink and she felt tears in her eyes at the look of Li. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly and while he gripped her she felt wetness on her shoulder Li was crying. She pushed her head up to look into his eyes and then without her even thinking about it she was up on her tipsy toes with her lips upon Li's. Li didn't try to resist Sakura he kissed her back shocked but happy that she felt the same way as he did.  
  
Sakura broke the kiss and looked at Li again. This time she just smiled at him and spoke.  
  
"My mother died when I was only a little girl" she began "I felt nothing at the time and to be honest I don't really remember her that much, my heart broke when my father died and well my brother couldn't really give a crap about me he ran away with my friend Mei-Lin (YES HE WASN'T GAY at least not in my story anyway :). I am glad I came to you I feel safe when I'm around you when im in your arms." She finished and snuggled closer into him  
  
Li smiled at her and hugged her close to him. His heart was thumping and his cheeks were hot. In the past he had other girlfriends but to tell the truth none of them really mattered to him they were just a game a conquest. Li had been secretly fearing himself and turning into his father. This scared him down to the very core of who he was and what he could be. But thankfully when Sakura came to his home he felt his mother taking over him, a calmness and serenity a deep peace in his soul. He didn't want to hurt Sakura and he certainly wasn't going to try to.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was planning their wedding. She smiled at the thought and said over and over to herself Mrs. Li Sayoran and giggled. She knew this was a tad immature but she was really excited about him. Somehow they ended up kissing again and did for the next ten minutes. But when the clock struck midnight Li broke her kiss and mumbled that they had better be getting home. Sakura nodded and headed back walking with her head on Li's sturdy shoulder.  
  
Li escorted Sakura right to her room and made sure that she locked the door right behind her for extra precaution. He was pacing the floor outside her room for a while when her heard her scream. Li kicked the door open in panic and saw Sakura crying on the bed. All of her photos the ones of her father were torn on the bed all except for one a picture of her mother father and her brother and her. On the back a note was on saying "With Love". Li ran over to her and swore loudly he knew exactly who had done this and damn if he wasn't going to get some revenge. That night he slept right on the floor next to Sakura's bed.  
  
In the morning right before dawn (its like 5 am) Li woke up and left the room. He went to see his father about Jackson this time he had gone too far. He walked into his room for a shower and a change of clothes. After this he marched straight into his father's office.  
  
Master Samuel smiled at his son  
  
"Don't smile at me father I know that you know what happened last night" He hissed  
  
"Li, don't you think that this infatuation over a silly school girl has gone too far" He replied  
  
"Father she has been here for a little over two months and her own father has just died, Sakura is special to me and I want to take care of her" Li said  
  
Master Samuel said nothing and just looked deep into his son's eyes and tried to read his mind. He sensed the same thing happen to his son as it did to him over twenty years ago (as in Samuel and Li's mother)  
  
"Don't hurt her whatever you do" he mumbled "I know what it was like to have lost some one dreadfully important to me, it tears your soul apart" He finished  
  
Li walked fast out of the office and knew finally that his father was going to listen to him. For the first time since ever he went back to his room and lay down on the bed. To be honest he spent most of last night watching Sakura peacefully sleep dreaming forgetful dreams.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I know you, you wish that I had died instead of my brother don't you DON'T YOU"  
  
"Your brother my son was twice the man you will ever be if that means that you died instead of him then yes I do wish"  
  
"How the hell did mother end up with a monster like you she was wrong to stay with you all of these years she should have left you when she had the chance"  
  
"Your mother and I loved each other more than your silly little brain will ever know child now GET AWAY"  
  
"I wish you father had died instead of anybody you deserve nothing"  
  
"NOTHING"  
  
Li awoke with cold sweat surrounding his body. He felt so hot and flushed. He tried to push that dream, a memory back into his head to completely forget about it. That was ages ago; his father had apologised eventually after Jackson left. Jackson his name kept on reappearing over and over again he was the cause, he was the trouble in everything the cancer the pain.  
  
Sakura woke up and went straight to the shower, not remembering that Li had spent most of the night beside her. She turned on the water and shampooed her hair. She heard a sudden gasp and saw Li cover his eyes quickly. Sakura screamed and grabbed a towel to cover herself up. How embarrassing. She turned off the water (luckily she had just washed out the shampoo)  
  
"Li what the hell do you think you are doing" she screamed angrily  
  
She eventually found him under her bed laughing hysterically.  
  
"I don't think this is a very funny moment" She screamed again  
  
Li got out and apologized blushing.  
  
"I am sorry I didn't mean to see you I thought you were only running a bath (crappy excuse I couldn't think of any other) so I wanted to tell you about what I had just discovered"  
  
Sakura kicked him out so she could get dressed and then called him back in. What the hell was he doing she thought.  
  
"Sakura I have a plan to get rid of Jackson" he whispered "and I know this time its going to work it has to"  
  
Sakura thought about this and smiled back at him "Tell me everything" she replied * ** ***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Please review like im trying to make this as interesting as possible so if you have any ideas about what should happen please tell me on oobie32@hotmail.com or just in a review and I will try to add them into the story!!!  
  
LOVE Minga!! 


End file.
